<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Instant Karma by nihilisten</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632390">Instant Karma</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisten/pseuds/nihilisten'>nihilisten</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade Metal Saga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, New Years</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:54:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisten/pseuds/nihilisten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This year's shrine visit isn't going to be peaceful.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fukami Ryuutarou &amp; Ooike Tobio &amp; Watarigani Tetsuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Instant Karma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's a crime I haven't written for them before.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ryuutarou fixes his gaze on the cherry petals that he’s just thrown in the air. They land gracefully in the scrying bowl, but the shape they form is not to his familiarity.</p><p>“Chaos? Disorder…?” He stares at the bowl for a good while, only to sigh eventually. “Alas, the fate shan’t be interfered. I can but oblige and allow the whims of destiny to fulfil their eternal objective.” He closes his eyes and claps his hands together. The fortune isn’t reassuring, but Ryuutarou decides not to give it much mind. “May today be a good beginning to this year.”</p><p>It’s New Year’s morning and Ryuutarou departs to pay the first shrine visit as soon as he tidies up his fortune telling accessories. Out in the streets, lots of people are hurrying to the shrine before the queue gets too long. Of course, the crowd is to be expected at a time like this. Perhaps it is also the chaos that his fortune mentioned. In any case, Ryuutarou arrives to the crowded shrine in high spirits, confident that this time, nothing can disturb his peace of mind.</p><p>“Death Capri! Wait for me, crab! I’m going to get lost!”</p><p>A sharp voice that resounds in the air, outshouting the commotion, sounds oddly familiar. Ryuutarou glances to the side despite himself, and notices two bladers at the <em>torii</em> gate. One of them, Ooike Tobio, is doing his best to ignore the other one bugging him, Watarigani Tetsuya, who appears to be disregarding the cold shoulder he’s being given. Both seem oblivious to the fact that they’ve already passed the gate without even bowing their heads, not to mention they’re being noisy right in the middle of the path.</p><p>Ryuutarou tries to forget them for one, two, three seconds. Then their blatant disrespect becomes unbearable and he decides to approach and reprimand them for their careless behaviour.</p><p>“You two, stop where you are. I cannot allow you to dishonour this magnificent shrine on such an important day.”</p><p>He aims his closed fan at the bladers, who stop in their tracks, more surprised than anything else. Tetsuya even flinches, face miserable, but Tobio only crosses arms on his chest as if to assert his nonchalance.</p><p>“I should have expected to see you here, Fukamin.”</p><p>“Cannot say this about you.” Ryuutarou lowers his fan, brows furrowed at the nickname. “Why have you come if the customs are clearly unknown to you? You’re a disgrace to the gods.”</p><p>“I didn’t even want to come here. This guy forced himself on me and wouldn’t leave me alone unless I came with him.” Tobio points at Tetsuya.</p><p>“Of course! It’s New Year’s Day!” Tetsuya waves his hands around like a madman, almost hitting Tobio in the face. The fair-haired blader clicks his tongue and steps away from the noisy crab-obsessed guy. “I was looking for someone who could lend me some money. You know, for the offering.”</p><p>“Huh?! So that was your plan all along?!”</p><p>“Calm down, Death Capri let me go crab Ican’tbreathe—”</p><p>“Silence!” Ryuutarou’s patience has evaporated by now, despite his previous decision to have a peaceful day. With these two around, resolutions like this are as good as thrown out of the window. He takes a deep breath and, calm as possible, pierces them with a sharp gaze from under the brim of his coolie hat. “Seeing what unbelievable imbeciles you two are, I will guide you how to pay the first shrine visit of the year. Do as I say or, I swear to all that is good and holy, the wrath of the destiny will reach you.”</p><p>Tetsuya gulps, and even Tobio stops sucking on his lollipop. Ryuutarou slowly relaxes his fingers that he’s been unaware of clenching. It’s going to be a long day… But if that’s his fate, he’ll accept it.</p><p>He gestures at them to follow him and they do without protest, almost timidly. Once the three reach the purifying fountain, Ryuutarou takes a ladle.</p><p>“This is where you cleanse yourself.” He pours the water over his left hand, then his right hand. “Just like this. See? Rinse your mouth as well, using your left hand.” Once he’s finished demonstrating, he puts the ladle down slightly tilted, allowing the water to run down the handle. Then he raises his gaze at the two bladers, only to be confused by their sour faces. “Is something the matter?”</p><p>“I really don’t like water,” Tetsuya whines.</p><p>“That much everyone can see. Or smell, I should say. You could use a bath!” Tobio scolds him, but looks rather unhappy himself. “Is it really necessary, Fukamin?”</p><p>“If you want to avoid the terrible wrath, then it is.”</p><p>Tobio and Tetsuya keep pulling weird faces for a while longer, but eventually approach the fountain. Ryuutarou watches them repeat his own movements: Tobio makes it as quick as he can, only barely moisturising his hands and his mouth, while Tetsuya is just chaotic in general, splashing around more water than he actually uses, yet undeniably dedicated. In the end it goes better than expected, and Ryuutarou even musters a smile.</p><p>“Alright, let us proceed.” He leads the other two to a queue which is only slightly shorter than he anticipated. “We’re going to wait to offer our prayers. We’re in luck, it should go swiftly.”</p><p>“You call this swift?” Tobio grimaces. “We’ll be lucky if it takes an hour.”</p><p>“Precisely.” Ryuutarou flashes him another smile, and he falls silent.</p><p>As they wait, people keep gathering and the queue keeps growing behind them, which slightly improves Ryuutarou’s moods. Had he come later, he might have been forced to waste even more time than on those two idiots. He throws them a glance; Tetsuya acts noisily as always even when there’s no one to listen to him, and Tobio sucks on his lollipop. At the very least, they’re obedient. Content with himself, Ryuutarou takes a step to shorten the distance between him and the person before.</p><p>Finally, they make it to the unoccupied spot at the altar. Waving impatiently at Tobio and Tetsuya to follow him, Ryuutarou reaches for his pocket to get some coins.</p><p>“Now listen carefully. First, you ring the bell,” he points at the cord hanging from the ceiling, “and throw your offering money. Once you’ve done that, bow twice, clap your hands twice, then pray with your hands put together. Bow again to finish. Is that clear?”</p><p>Their faces become discontented again and Ryuutarou starts wondering whether they’re too slow to follow his explanations. But no; before he can react, Tetsuya speaks up shyly.</p><p>“I’ve told you I have no money, crab. Death Capri…” He makes puppy eyes at Tobio, who only pushes him away.</p><p>“Shut up! I had no idea that was what you wanted from me. I’m broke.”</p><p>“Whaaat? Then how can we greet the New Year?”</p><p>Ryuutarou feels a vein pop up on his forehead. “You two… Cease all talking before I lose my temper.” Impatiently, he shoves a few coins into both of their palms. “Take these.”</p><p>Tobio and Tetsuya look down at the coins in their hands, then at each other. Their faces light up suddenly as if a switch is turned on.</p><p>“Thank you, crab!”</p><p>“Nice, Fukamin. You’re not so bad.”</p><p>“The name’s Fukami Ryuutarou. Now keep silent and offer those prayers.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, Fukamin.”</p><p>Ryuutarou sighs as the two turn around to pray. Forcing himself to focus on his own offerings, he proceeds to do all that he’s explained a moment ago. He prays for his destiny to be fulfilled, be it for bad or for good. And, he adds while stealing another glance at his troublesome companions, may those two meet their fates as well.</p><p>“So, is that all?” Tobio looks around once they are all done with the prayers. “It was somewhat fun, I gotta say.”</p><p>“Well, the official part is over. But if you’d like to know your fortune for the year, I recommend drawing <em>omikuji</em>.” Ryuutarou looks around searching for the desired stall. “Ah, there it is. Are you going to join me?”</p><p>Tetsuya’s eyes sparkle. “I want to know my fortune, crab!”</p><p>“Why not,” adds Tobio.</p><p>“Let us go, then.”</p><p>At the stall, Ryuutarou pulls out three five-yen coins. “For all of us, please,” he says to the stall keeper, who nods her head. Then he picks up the wooden box from the counter. “Shake it and draw a stick with a fortune slip inside.” Once an <em>omikuji</em> lands in his palms, he passes the box to the other two.</p><p>“Okay, I’ll go first.”</p><p>“Ehhh?! You’re cruel, Death Capri!”</p><p>“Shut up!”</p><p>As they argue, Ryuutarou looks down on his slip. It says ‘great blessing’. Content, he slides it under his belt; in that moment, Tetsuya’s loud voice pierces the air.</p><p>“Curse?! Why did I get a curse, crab!”</p><p>“Ha, what a loser! I got future blessing.” Tobio sticks out his tongue, which almost makes him drop the lollipop.</p><p>“That’s not fair! Fukamin, what should I do? Help me, crab! I don’t want to be cursed!”</p><p>When Tetsuya clings to him and starts pulling on his clothes, Ryuutarou isn’t even angry. Alright, he does snatch his lapels from Tetsuya’s grip before he can do more damage, but then he only laughs.</p><p>“Worry not, my friend. Should you want to change the fate, tie your fortune on that pine tree over there. Then, your bad luck will wait there instead of following you.”</p><p>Tetsuya sniffs. “Really? Will that work, crab?”</p><p>“Absolutely. Trust me.”</p><p>Exhilarated, the crab-loving blader rushes to the pine tree to undo the curse. Tobio and Ryuutarou follow him with their gazes without realising.</p><p>“Hey, Fukamin.” Tobio speaks up.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“What fortune did you get?”</p><p>Ryuutarou ponders for a while whether or not he should share – and reaches the conclusion that, perhaps, luck grows when you share it instead of shrinking. “The fate is gracious, gracious indeed,” he replies with a smile as Tetsuya waves to them from beneath the pine tree.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>